bad for me
by princefiction
Summary: she was my first my last and my forever . if only i did not have to go ... i could have had more time i missed my little princess . she was bad for me but i liked it bad (bubbline)


**_hay! Guys its prince here this is a true story of one of our first crush one of us had lets see if you can figure out which one of us it is_**

**_a; me prince_**

**_b'; Shakespeare_**

**_or_**

**_c google :)_**

**_The one that gets it right first gets surprise ;)_**

* * *

**Marceline journal entry**

* * *

**She was my first love people say there is such a thing as love at first sight I did not believe them that is in till I met her the most beautiful cutes creature I have ever seen**

**She reminded me of well in a better way of saying it it felt like I was on a cloud of cotoncandy.**

**that smile she gave me every time I made a joke or tried to be funny witch by the way was cute I knew my jokes weren't funny and I looked like a fool every time I tried to be funny**

**But if it made her smile id be her fool any day**

**yeah yeah I know mean old Marceline being all lovey dovey well you all can just go shove it**

**I'm still me I still like scaring people it's just she has this effect over me and I can't help it**

**She's the only one I'll let in to my wiled heart**

**well anyway let me tell you the story of how we met**

_"ugh why do we have to move again this is like the 5th time this year and of all the places to move we have to go to the land of ooo_

_Who in their right mind would stay at such a place it's weird"_

_' Marceline please stop your nagging were almost at our new home_

_think of it this why maybe this time you can make some friends and not get in to trouble '_

_"but daaaaddd I don't like making new friends and the fire in the science lab was not my fault_

_I was trying to put it out and the principal just happened to walk in on the wrong time "_

_'Yeah sure Marceline please just promise you'll try to be good this time'_

_"yeah sure whatever '"_

**SOO I'm pretty sure you all now know I was moving yes to the land off ooo ugh and I wasn't happy about it my first day of school changed that though**

_"Students I'd like you all too meet our new class member please make her feel welcomed_

_her name is Marceline abadeer_

_Marceline you can go sit next to let's see ooh there at the back next too bubblegum_

_bubblegum put up your hand "_

**after I turned my head and saw her I did not hear I single word after that she was breath taking**

**I learned a lot of things in class yeah right I did not get one thing in too my head I was too busy staring at her she was mesmerizing I did not even see our thatcher walk too my desk in till I felt a sharp pain in my arm I turned my head around ready to yell and hit whatever gave me the pain that is till I stared right in too the face of my new thatcher**

_"now that we got your attention Marceline welcome back to earth would you be so kind as too pay attention "_

_'"ooh uhh yeah sorry about that "_

_"Very well let's get on with class shale wee"_

**I started hearing someone laugh well snicker next to me I looked over next to me and she was laughing at me I was kinda mad at that no one laughs AT me but she just looked so damn cute I could not help myself I smiled**

"_oooh you think that's funny huh "_

_"No yes I mean hahahmhah "_

**She could not hold in her laughter I just smiled at her I found her so damn adorable**

"_I'm sorry I did not mean to laugh at you but this class is just so dead you're the most fun I had this hole class thru '"_

_"Wait so let me get this straight you are saying I'm a clown or something ' I knew she wasn't but I just had to tease her it was so much fun I think I'll like it here "_

_"what no no nooo no I mean it's just …. Uha you see I didn't mean it like that"_

**I couldn't help it I started to snicker**

_"Hahaahahaha yeah yeah I get it I was just messing with you "_

_"Wait what hay that's mean"_

_"no its funny "_

**Just when she was about to say something the bell rang**

**We got up and went too our next class lucky for us the thatcher wasn't there so we got an off period**

**I was sitting under a tree just relaxing I mean off period my first day whoop**

**I felt some one sit next to me I opened up my right eye too look who it was it was her I smiled**

_"so what brings you here sitting next to the new creepy Goth chick might not do your goodie goodie pride so well you know '"_

_"Who said I was a goodie goodie"_

_"Oooh please you stink of goodieniss'"_

**She blushed and looked away ha got you**

_"well so what if I am and who said you were creepy "_

**I just raised my eye brow at her and smirked**

_"by the way I never introduced myself I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum but you can call me Bonnie, Peebles, P-Bubs, or whatever you would like "_

_"Well its nice too meet you princess my name is Marceline Abadeer you can just call me Marceline "_

_"What wait did you just call me princess?"_

_"yes you fit the princess types "_

**Yes another blush**

"_Fine I'll call you bat-ty then"_

_"what why "_

_"I don't know your all dark and looks like you don't like the sun I think it fits "_

**What a weird girl she is but cute non the less**

_"ugh fine whatever suits you but don't dare call me that in public ever "_

_"it's a deal so why did you transfer schools in the middle of the year "_

_"My dad got some job here so yeah that's pretty much it "_

_'"Ooh where do you stay "_

_"well fine then I will call you "_

_"I um think the streets name is Nightosphere or something it's just around the corner and you "_

_"I'm next to your street it's a lame name but it's called Candy Kingdom"_

_'"Hahahaha what are you for really yeah I totally see that it fits you though all candy and sweet"_

_"Yeah well anyway"_

**Ahhh she was blushing again just when I wanted to say something that damn ball rang again that day was mostly us getting too know one and other I was kinda sad that the school day had to come to an end but I could not wait for tomorrow to see her again it was totally the worth the pain of siting for 6 hours in a school building**

**We had spent lots of time together worked on projects went shopping witch I did not like all that much went to the movies we had lots of fun we became best friends and I started too like her more and more every day that went by she was the only one that ever knew if I was really in a bad mood or if I was just keeping up my image she knew when I was sad and always got me too smile I was falling for her and hard**

**The one thing I liked to do with her was make her laugh I did the most stupid stuff just too she her smile**

**We had a music talent show that was coming up so the art / music club was going to do a performers**

**I was the lead singer and guess who was my arm candy yes that's right the princess of ooo**

**We had to learn dances witch I did not mind all that much I got too hold her tight up against my body it felt good I was happy**

**I thought she would never be able to sing since I never saw her sing and always just in a book reading or learning some new thing but I was wrong she had a butterfly voice I was transfect**

**I was happy for the first time in a long time I was happy I was gonna do something I liked singing and preforming with someone I liked and slowly falling in love with**

**I thought nothing could go wrong now I was wrong**

**We had a sports day a week before the talent show princess got to sit it out to help the nurse luck ass**

**I was stuck in this burning devil called the sun how I wish it would disappeared**

**I don't know who had come up with the idea to push wooding go-carts around the school I mean just think about it the drive just sat there and turned a damn wheel will we had too bust our ass of pushing them I mean come on that's just cruel and unusual punishment**

**Will I was pushing this lucky freak I was almost at my goal point to rest when I felt a pain shoot up through my leg and I fell**

**As I looked down I saw my I had hit a ditch but the pain did not stop as I took of my shoe and rolled up my pans I saw it was starting to swell up and I could not move my foot**

**Yeah that's right I had just broke my leg for a stupid sport shit I saw princess running over to me with the nurse**

**I had Gonne to the hospital and yeah got a big damn cast I wasn't mad that I broke my leg I was mad because now I could not do the talent** **show with my little princes this sucked**

"it's okay Marceline really "

"no its not I wanted to sing and dance with but now I can't because of this stupid cast "

"I know you wanted to . just think of it this why then when I'm up there I'll be doing it for the both of us think of it as a privet show just for you okay "

_"A privet show just for me huh I like that idea "_

"_not like that Marceline "_

**Man making her blush is the best**

_"Sure thing Bonnibel now go on your up next and I can't wait for my show "' (wink wink )_

**Yeah sure I was bumped out I could not do the show but I did not mind sitting there watching her sing I could have died and I would not mind**

**The way she looked at me the whole time with that eyes of hers yeah totally the best night ever**

**Yeah I know you all think aaaw this is soo cute I hope thy get together and stuff yeah no I thought soo too**

**The day came when I had to move again and let me tell you it sucked I wanted to kill someone it was the week of the move I wanted to tell her soo bad that I was moving or that I love her**

**But no I could not get a word in she always kept talking and stuff the day before the move we had no school so I asked her if we could meet in the park**

**So there I was sitting on the swing waiting for her to day was the day I was Gonne tell her no matter how much it hurts me or her I have too**

_"'hay Marceline"_

_"Princess"_

_'"Hay what's got you in a bad mood the sun we could go sit under the tree if you want '"_

_"No no it's not that there's something I have to tell you it's kinda hard but well you see"_

_"What is it Marceline you know you can tell me anything "_

_"Yeah I do that's why well .. I'm moving tomorrow my dad got a promotion and now we have to move again witch sucks big time because I don't want too I like it her I like the school but the thing I like the most is you I like you princess like inn like like you in know this sucks what does it help I'm telling you all this the day before we move it won't change anything and the fact that I won't ever see you again it well it breaks my heart "_

**There I said it wow breath Marceline okay I got it of my cheat why is it so quiet damn I knew this would happen**

_"Uuhh Bonnibel hay princess umm are you okay you havened said a word so far and immmhh"_

**To say I was shocked yeah sure lets go with that here I was being kissed by the girl I liked my first kiss and it was amazing**

**It all ended way too soon for me**

_"'I like like you too Marceline "_

**Man I think this is the most I've ever seen her blush and man was it adorable**

_"'and its Gonne suck that your moving tomorrow but we can always stay in touts and maybe visit each other on the holidays what do you say "_

_'"I like that ii really do but how you don't have a phone "_

_"Uh uh I got one yesterday I wanted to tell you to day but you know you kinda beat me too the talking part so yeah "_

_"Sorry about that '"_

_"It's okay I don't mind so you want to go do something on our last day then"_

_"Yeah sure lets spent today like there's no tomorrow "_

**So that's what we did we had fun for that last day we saw each other we went to the movies we played games at the arcade I got her a ring that said forever together I got the same one we ate out it was the best first date I ever had I just wish it never end it did though and it sucked**

**I got her number and I 5 kisses that day and I loved it**

**It was moving day and were saying good bye to one another her phone number still in my pocket**

**What a stupid Idea that was I don't know why I just put it in my phone but for some reason I did not and that's where the bad luck got me**

_"I'm Gonne miss you Marceline "_

_"I'm Gonne miss you too Bonnibel you'll always be my little princess okay remember that "_

_"(hahaha) yeah I will and you be good now okay I don't want to see you on the news "_

_"Aaaw your worried about me that's cute and I know you like the bad side of me I can see it in your eyes "_

_"Well of course I'm worried about you you fool and so what if I do like your bad side ifindithottheresnothing wrongwithit "_

_"What I didn't hear that what did you say princess "_

_"I said what if I do like your bad side I find it hot there's nothing wrong with it "_

_"Aaaw I did hear her but making her blush for the last time I just had to do that "_

_"I'm Gonne miss you so much baby '"_

**Aah the blush it was cute I gave her a long big hug and one last kiss before we said good bye it was a sad day as I watched her wave me off I could see the tears in her eyes I wanted to go to her and kiss them away but it was too late now it was off to our new home witch sucked**

**Yeah so remembered we I said it was a bad idea to leave her number in my pocket well yeah turned out it was raining when we got to our new home when we finely made it in side I went to take a bath leaving my wet pants on the flour with her number in it**

**Bad idea right I know**

**I went to bed thinking I forgot something but I could not remember what it was**

**Morning came and my mom had come in too my room to get my dirty washing yeah that's right she got my girls number and washed it when I woke up I was looking for her number when it hit me I ran down the stars but it was too late it was gone never too be found again I started to cry I did not eat for a week or go outside**

**A year past and every day I would look for her and think just maybe maybe she was somewhere here and did not hate me for never calling her I hope she did not think I didn't care I had tried every number I could remember but no such luck**

**The day came when I turned 18 it's been a year and a half now I went back to our old school hoping too fined her there see her run in to her I went too all the places we went together I could not fine her so I went to the our favorite place where we ate every day and talked for hours**

**As I was sitting there I saw this beautiful girl walking just a bit ahead of me I thought no it can't be I'm just imagination thinks no I was wrong it was her there she was the one and only my little princess and man ooh man did she grow up she was smocking hot now and she still had that cute smile**

**Realization hit me it was her I got up and rang after her man wen did she start waking so fast I finely coat up too her there she was sitting on the swing were I told her I like liked her I walked up to her slowly I could not believe it it was her I wasn't imagination things**

_'"princess"_

**She turned around and there she was I did not know what to say I was stunned she was and angel**

**She smiled at me**

**And I just exploded**

_"Ooh my god princess wow I mean wow its really you its I mean I can't believe this after a year and a half I finely found you ooh man you must problem thing I'm an ass right for never calling you I would have I swear it's just not my fault I mean well you see I got the number wet and my mom washed my pants and it was too late I could not remember your number I was so sad and omgsh its really you "_

_"Do do I mean do you hate me now you know for never calling I mean I'm like in really really sorry "_

**I did not even know I had started to cry she was just looking at me she came closer and gave me one big hug I held on too her like my life depended on it**

**We broke apart and before I could speak again she kissed me I was so happy the kiss was passionate and I never wanted to let go of her sweat sugary lips I wanted to hold her forever but air decided to be an ass so we broke apart**

_"do you know I missed you "_

_"I missed you too next time I give you my number put it in your phone okay "_

_"Ooh don't worry I'm never leaving your side again that I can promises you_ "

_""Well then that's good because I won't let you go ever again your mine forever "_

_"And your my little princess forever and always "_

'

**Well that's all folks yeah that's how it began and it's still going yeah that's wright were living together now happily ever after some people do get it someday and I had finely got mine**

**I have to go know my wife yeah that's right my wife fellas is calling me in tell next time guys**

**Signing of Marceline the vampire ;)**


End file.
